


Тело свое люблю только рядом с твоим

by darkling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, First Time, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тело свое люблю только рядом с твоим. Это так непривычно ново. (с) <a href="http://www.stihi.ru/2002/03/24-583">Эдвард Каммингс</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Тело свое люблю только рядом с твоим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Like My Body When It Is With Your Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399364) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



Бриенна чувствует себя обновлённой. Руки, ноги, всё её тело изменилось, проснулось. Впервые она смотрит на свои бёдра и грудь — сильные, как она сама, — без отвращения. Раньше она не думала о том, что у неё между ног, не понимала, а теперь чувствует там приятное томление. Раньше она просто существовала, а теперь ожила, и мир заиграл яркими красками.

Рядом во сне ворочается Джейме. Он тоже голый, она чувствует его бедро рядом со своим. Бриенна смотрит на его мягкий член, мягкий сейчас, но всего пару часов назад… От воспоминаний в ней снова пробуждается желание. Как приятно, когда он внутри, этот нежный, но крепкий кусок плоти, как много он ей подарил.

Бриенна не красавица, но всё же она женщина. Признав это, она не станет слабее. Впервые Бриенна думает об этом без стыда. Она остаётся верной себе — и когда дерётся на мечах, и когда ложится с мужчиной.

Джейме раскинулся рядом. Они сражаются вместе — и спят тоже. В прикосновениях его губ, в его глазах нет лжи. Он вошёл в неё, и в его глазах не было ни жалости, ни отвращения, которых Бриенна так боялась. Только подлинное наслаждение.

Она всегда будет хранить в сердце их первый раз. Джейме покрывал поцелуями её грудь, соски, ложбинку между грудей, целовал её живот, спускаясь всё ниже. А потом проник в неё языком. Бриенна вцепилась в траву, не веря, что это не сон. Джейме нежно прикусил её там, и она застонала. Он лизал её, впивался губами, пока она не кончила всего лишь от прикосновений его языка. А потом Джейме вошёл в неё. Его бёдра, покрытые золотыми волосками, тёрлись о её, и Бриенна почувствовала, что снова кончает.

— Ещё, — прошептала она, когда Джейме вышел. Кожу покалывало, всё тело горело, и были приятны касания лёгкого ветерка. 

«Ещё, ещё, ещё».

— Ты ненасытна, — прошептал Джейме, пожирая её взглядом.

Бриенна покраснела. Может, женщинам нельзя было хотеть больше? Но она увидела ответ в его глазах: «Можно». Джейме поцеловал её и улыбнулся.

— Дай мне отдохнуть пару минут, а потом будет ещё.

***

Джейме нравится, что она сильная. Они с ним равны. Нет нужды быть нежным, и Джейме нежен только потому, что хочет этого сам. Он неторопливо целует её бёдра, и вдруг она хватает его за волосы и говорит, что не хрупкая девица, но женщина. Джейме касается бедра легчайшим поцелуем, прежде чем укусить — Бриенна резко вздыхает. И ещё раз — когда он входит в неё. Она берётся за его бёдра, притягивает к себе, встречая каждый его толчок, выгибается, прижимаясь к его животу своим.

Желание разгорается с новой силой. Джейме давно не хотел никого так сильно, он возбуждается лишь при одной мысли о Бриенне. С ним такого не бывало. С Бриенной всё по-другому, по-новому. Джейме целует её бёдра и груди, ноги и руки. Её силу и её нежность. Лежа рядом с ней, Джейме чувствует себя целым. Свежим, новым, будто толком до этого и не дышал.

— Ещё, — просит она, хочет его снова.

Нет, он не сломан. Пока ещё нет.

***

Джейме входит в неё, и Бриенна закусывает губу — её переполняет удовольствие, чистое, яркое. Повинуясь инстинкту, она перекатывается, накрывая Джейме собой. Сначала он удивляется, но потом расплывается в улыбке.

— Мне нравится вот так, — шепчет Бриенна.

— Когда я под тобой? — дразнит Джейме, но ему тоже нравится.

— Когда во мне. — Бриенна целует его, и Джейме отвечает на поцелуй.


End file.
